


Unhinged

by VixenSerael21



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixenSerael21/pseuds/VixenSerael21
Summary: InuYasha is a half-demon at odds with everything and goes to his family's country manor to get away. Kagome is paying a debt her late father had accumulated, by becoming a servant at Takahashi Manor. Things seem as normal as they can be for a hot-tempered hanyou, but he is hiding a secret that my rupture the fabric of his entire existence. This story is set in 1820 England.Warning: There is lemony goodness in later chapters.





	1. The Beginning

*Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any supporting characters, Ramiko Takahashi does.

The ordeal could be heard in the alleyways as echoed insults filled the desolate space. Fast clicking of shoes were next, and you knew someone was running away, but from what?

His haggard breathing and racing heart held the emotional trauma of the night as he hated more and more what he was.

The ton was enough of a cutthroat place without any extra pressure and stress, and he finally had the guts to approach a pretty girl, but she guessed what he was and laughed in his face; before he could fully comprehend the situation, everyone at the ton joined in the embarrassment, and called him every mortifying and insulting name you could think of in terms of his kind.

He passed by so many onlookers, but no one really cared what was going on, just that some crazy guy was frantically running through the streets.

He ran to the edge of the city and realized it was a very unsavory atmosphere. He could hear moaning, guessing it was a whore and her suitor, screaming, yelling, laughing, and slamming of glasses (probably a bar close by) … this was not a place he wanted to be.

Starting his trek back the way he came, hopefully unnoticed, he suddenly stopped as a low creepy voice filtered through the air.

"Are you lost?"

He turned around to see a tall dark figure wearing a baboon pelt across his shoulders.

"I was just leaving, not that it's any of your business."

The snappy retort from the youth elicited an eyebrow raise from the man.

"If you leave now then you won't get what you came for."

The man kept a steady piercing gaze on the boy.

"People that come here usually want something."

The tall man edged closer, "tell me what your deepest desire is."

The silver-haired boy looked at him and could easily imagine this guy being a kidnapper that tortured and killed his victims; at least that was the vibe he got.

Thinking about his options for a minute, he finally decided to tell him; after all, what harm could it do?

"I want to be a full demon like my father and brother. I want to no longer be ridiculed for what I am!"

The man smiled and it sent shivers down the hanyou’s spine.

The boy sneered in disgust at him, "you do know that this evil stranger act will never get you laid, right?"

The man snapped his fingers and a very beautiful, albeit roughed up, lady came strolling out of the alley and wrapped her arm around his.

"I don't believe that's a problem for me. You however, still have an issue that needs to be dealt with, and I ask nothing in return."

The boy scoffed at that, "what makes you think I believe that?"

Giving him a once over, the man shrugged, "I guess you really don't want the cure to what ails you then."

The man started to walk away, but the silver-haired boy stopped him.

"Wait!"

Slightly turning his head over his shoulder, the man grinned, "I'm listening."

There was a tight knot in the pit of his stomach, and for some reason he felt as if he was about to make a deal with the devil himself. Shaking it off, he spoke softly, "fine, I'll do it."

The man pulled something shiny from his pocket and tossed it to the boy, it was a locket with a mirror inside.

"Capture the light of the full moon every month and you will have your wish, InuYasha."

The hanyou’s head shot up to ask how the hell he knew his name, but the man and his woman had vanished.

Clutching the locket, he followed his own scent back to the ton, unaware of the man watching him from a rooftop, the woman no longer in trashy garb, but a beautiful silk dress with no marks or dirt marring her porcelain skin.

She grazed her fingers over his shoulder, "I can't believe he took the bait."

The man smiled menacingly, "oh, Kagura, how little you know of the human heart and how weak it can be. He may be a half-demon, but he is no match for his human heart. In the end, it will destroy him and I will relish in his defeat."

Kagura giggled, "you are truly evil, Naraku."

(3 months later)

Staring off into the distance, Kagome thought about the drastic turn of events her life had taken in such a short time.

It was just two days ago, that a mysterious and beautiful man came to the house stating that he knew her father before he died and that her father owed him money. He looked around the house and, though he had a feeling they didn’t have much, the sight of it solidified his assumption; bare walls with only essential furniture such as one couch, three beds, and one small table to eat at. Being from such a grandiose home with many riches, he never knew people lived with such emptiness…it seemed cold, like a grave to him.

He had a proposition to pay off her father’s debts by taking her as a maid. She was to work at the manor out in the country, away from, well… everything. 

Kagome had one day to get measured and fitted for her maid uniform, pack, and say her goodbyes to her mother and brother. 

As Kagome was packing, there was a knock at the door. She stopped stuffing her clothes, into her too small suitcase, to go answer it.

Standing there, in the best suit he had, was the one guy that continued to try and court Kagome, Koga the wolf demon. He smiled wide and toothy as he roamed her body with his eyes, always happy to see her soft womanly curves.

Kagome let out the breath she was holding, “oh it’s you! Hello Koga.”

Grabbing her hand, he showered light kisses all over her delicate skin and Kagome rolled her eyes at his over-affectionate manners.

“Oh, Kagome, how I’ve missed your sweet smell and warmth.”

Kagome finally succeeded in pulling her hand free, “what can I do for you, Koga?”

The wolf demon leaned against the side of the doorframe and, had Kagome been interested, she would have noticed that he looked kind of cute that way. Instead, she crossed her arms and tilted her head up at him.

“You know what I’ve come for… the same thing I always come for; I want your hand.”

He leaned over and cupped her cheek, “be my woman, Kagome.”

Swallowing hard, she backed away as his hand slid from her face, “I can’t because...”

She finally remembered her new situation and was thankful she didn’t have to come up with a stupid lie this time.

“I’m going away for work, and I don’t know when, or if, I’ll be back.”

Koga looked absolutely crushed for a second, but then his over optimism came roaring back. He reached for both of her hands and held them gingerly in his own, “I’ll wait for you to come back, and if you don’t, then I’ll just have to come get you.”

Kagome laughed weakly as she understood nothing was going to stop him from pursuing her. When the situation was beginning to feel quite uncomfortable, she was saved by a coach pulling up.

Grabbing her stuff, she waved goodbye to her mother, brother, and Koga who walked her out to the carriage, put her suitcase in, and shut the door for her. Kagome smiled and it was genuine as she was thankful to have him as a friend… if only he accepted her friendship and wanted nothing else.

The bumpy dirt road knocked Kagome out of her thoughts and she leaned out the window to get a glimpse of the place. It was stunning! 

Takahashi Manor held an enchanted vision with vines curling up the gray walls; it was like a mini castle complete with a beautifully manicured garden in the front and a modest greenhouse on the side.  
For the first time since finding out the whole maid thing, she was nervous. 

As they stopped in front, four people came out and walked down the steps to greet her.

A young woman, maybe a year or two older than herself, walked up to her with an older woman in tow. 

“Good afternoon. My name is Sango and (pointing to the elderly woman) this is Kaede. We will be training you.”

Kagome did a curtsey, “please to meet you both, I’m Kagome.”

Sango smiled at the proper introduction, a sign of respect, and wrapped one arm around her and turned them to face the mansion, “welcome to your new home, Takahashi Manor.”


	2. Kagome's First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kagome's first day as a servant in Takahashi Manor, and all seems to be going well, until she meets her new lord, InuYasha. He sparks a part of her she'd never known before, and she enraged him like no other, but maybe there's a reason for that, also who's the demon in the forest?

They led Kagome up the stairs and she knew her life would never be the same, a thought that excited and scared her all at once.

Entering the gothic beauty was a real privilege as her senses soaked up all that she was experiencing. The winding staircase was her first elaborate vision; a true masterpiece of dark mahogany polished to perfection. Next, was the hallway lined with windows and dark paneling leading to the sitting room where Sango waved her hand and said, “this is the sitting room as you can see, however, we will probably be the only ones relaxing in here after work.”

Kagome found the comment strange, but chose to stay silent and admire her surroundings further. The dark paneling seemed to be a theme in this place, with four windows and a light grey stone fireplace. Walking over to the mantle, she looked up at the oil painting of a man and woman, both smiling with the woman sitting and the man standing with his arm on her shoulder. What made Kagome grin was the subtle tilt of the woman’s head towards him; they were obviously a couple in love. 

Looking over at Sango, Kagome gestured to the painting, “who are they?”

Glancing up, Sango smiled, “This is Lord and Lady Takahashi, and this manor was the first home they stayed in together. In fact, my family have been protectors of the Takahashi’s for generations and I was here as a child learning my role and preparing me for the job. Lady Izayoi was very kind to me and treated me like the daughter she never had.”  
Kagome watched the play of emotions on Sango’s face and it was easy to see the love there. 

Realizing she was getting lost in her musings, Sango shook her head and continued the tour. Everything Kagome could imagine in a stately home was there! The bedrooms (7 to be exact) were complete with ornate canopy beds and matching dressers, fireplaces for cold nights, oh and let’s not forget the silk adorned benches at the base of the beds. The library was filled from top to bottom with works Kagome could only dream of reading, the dining room had another fireplace and a long wood table in the center of it, not to mention the light green silk curtains which draped so delicately over the windows. The only places that weren’t much to talk about were the servants’ quarters and the kitchen…both areas were wall to wall grey stone with minimal decoration and a simplicity that she was very use to by now. 

After the tour, Kagome went into her and Sango’s room, each with their own bed, and put what little clothes she had in an old wardrobe closet. She took out the maid uniform, long black dress, black boots, and white apron to top it off. Twirling her hair into a bun, she decided against the bonnet, noticing that Sango didn’t wear one.

Running downstairs, the servant quarters were right off the kitchen, she saw everyone making food for breakfast and asked what she could do. Kaede smiled sweetly at the young girl and offered a silver tray to her.

“Once the food is ready, you can take it to Lord InuYasha, after all, the two of you must meet sooner or later.”

Kagome smiled back and swallowed hard as nerves tried to get to her. Sango placed the eggs, bacon and toast on a plate and tossed it on the tray, while Shippou, a little fox demon kid, came over with the teapot, cup, and fork.

Staring at the food before Sango covered it with the silver lid, Kagome realized something.

“Sango, which room is Lord InuYasha’s?”

A light bulb seemed to come on, “of course! When I gave you the tour, I purposely avoided his room, because he does not like to be disturbed before 10am. His room is upstairs, the last one down the left wing.”

Kagome nodded her head and began her trek down the hall, up the stairs, took a left, and walked all the way down to the door which faced the staircase, wondering why she didn’t think to ask about this room on the tour.

Knocking softly, she heard a guttural “what?”

“I am here with your breakfast.”

Hearing nothing else, she walked in and saw a small table off to the side with two leather chairs around it. Putting the tray down, she opened the curtains to let some light in and heard a groan come from the closed canopy curtains as light filtered in through a small crack in his fabric barrier.

Feeling a little braver, Kagome walked over to the side of the bed and bent down a little, “helloooo, Lord InuYasha, it is breakfast time. You do not want your eggs to get cold, do you?”

Somewhere in the rustling of sheets and growling (growling?) she heard something that sounded like ‘piss off’. Well, not one to let anyone speak to her like that, she yanked the fabric back and was shocked by what she saw.

There in front of her was a completely naked, very handsome man indulging her imagination with every ripple of muscle, every lightly tanned piece of his perfect physique. She trailed her eyes downward and looked away quickly as the vision there made her face grow hot with… what? Embarrassment? Wanton desire? She couldn’t allow herself to think like that!

Turning back around she came face to face with her new lord and any thoughts of his attractiveness faded as he stared at her with his own kind of heat, but his was more anger and rage.

“How dare you disturb me! Who the hell do you think you are anyway!? “

Kagome tried to speak, but fear seemed to have tightened her throat and no sound would come out.

InuYasha sneered at her, “turn around and face the door!”

Kagome immediately did just that, and heard shuffling around before feeling a tap on her shoulder.

Peeking over, she was met by a very irritated, but not angry, expression on his face.

“Now that I am decent, who the hell are you?”

Kagome turned to face him and lifted her head to feign some type of renewed confidence.

“I am Kagome, the new help sent here by your father.”

InuYasha scoffed at that, “I do not need any new help.”

“Well I am here now so you will just have to get used to it, sir.”

InYasha walked closer to her and Kagome felt herself instinctively walk backward to keep distance.

“No maid has lasted more than a week and I do not think you will fare much better.”

He picked up one of her hands, a gesture she wasn’t ready for as she tried to snatch it away.

“Look at this! Your hand does not look like that of a maid, so what the hell are you doing here?!”

This time, Kagome could yank her hand free and she cradled it to her chest, “that, sir, is none of your business.”

With that, Kagome left his room and ran down the staircase, eager to be far away from him, but as fate would have it, Sango informed her that bringing food to him was her daily duty from now on. Glaring at the ceiling she said, “You must really hate me, or have a strange sense of humor.”

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A few hours before lunch time, Kagome was dusting, sweeping, mopping, doing anything she could to preoccupy herself, but the fated hour came when it was time to prepare the food and have a second meeting with InuYasha.

Walking down the hall, she came into the kitchen to see everything prepared and waiting. Sango gave her a genuine smile and handed her the tray with a ‘go get him girl’ sort of attitude. Kagome caught herself giggling and started to think she may have a friend here after all.

Summoning up all her courage, Kagome walked to InuYasha’s room and knocked on the door, only to have him walk up behind her.

“I will take my lunch in the drawing room.”

Kagome jumped and everything on the tray started to fall, but InuYasha caught it.

“Damn! You sure are a clumsy girl.”

Feeling indignant, she put the tray down on the floor and placed both hands on her hips.

“You know, Lord InuYasha, I would not have been so clumsy if you had not sneaked up on me! What self-respecting person does not announce themselves or even make a noise to let others know they are there?!”

InuYasha stared at her with one eyebrow raised, completely confused with the way this girl acted around him. Knowing he had to gain control of the situation, he puffed his chest out and glared at her.

“Listen you! I never let anyone speak to me this way and I am not going to let some self-righteous, hot headed, pipsqueak like you start doing it! You got that?!”

Their faces were inches from each other and Kagome’s eyes were burning with internal flames.

“Never in my life have I ever met someone so rude, pigheaded, angry, and just downright cruel! You may be used to people bowing down and taking your abuse, but I will not!”

Their breaths mingled as each labored for more air. Kagome moved closer to him and for a second he thought she was going to kiss him as her breath fanned over his lips, but instead she got on her tip toes and whispered in his ear, “my name is not ‘you’, it is Kagome and I am not going anywhere, so get used to it.”

She walked off, leaving a very perplexed half demon behind. He picked up the tray of food and walked into the drawing room, but not before allowing Kagome’s name to slip from his lips. Smirking, he thought about how interesting their encounters would be with such a feisty girl.

As Kagome rounded the corner and knew he couldn’t see her anymore, she leaned against the wall taking in each breath as steady as possible, but her heart continued to thump profoundly in her chest. Whether she wanted to admit it to herself or not, her body was giving off clear signs of the havoc InuYasha had on her senses and well…sense of being really. 

She was honestly quite confused. Who was that spitfire that manifested itself within her whenever he was near? Never, in all her life, had Kagome spoken to someone in such a manner, but it felt good to finally take the filter off and say what she truly wanted to.

Kagome smiled as she remembered the look on his face when he thought she was going to press her lips against his. Maybe she wasn’t the only one fighting an internal battle. With that thought, she walked back into the kitchen for her next list of chores.

Sango was minding her own business, washing dishes, when InuYasha hunkered past to sit in the library. Nothing about that would seem strange except that Sango practically grew up with him and knew how much he hated to read. Come to think of it, ever since they came back here three months ago, InuYasha had been acting very unlike himself. He was even crankier than usual and it seemed to take nothing for him to fly off the handle. Fortunately, Sango was always the one to put him in his place and he knew better than to mess with her. Shrugging it off, she finished drying the clean dishes and got some water ready, before heading to the atrium; she knew he would come to her when he was ready.  
Shippou watched InuYasha go into the library and followed in after him, careful not to be seen. Considering the fact that InuYasha was half dog demon with a keen sense of hearing and smell, this was a recipe for disaster.

Kagome finished early and Kaede said she could go take a bath and relax. Enjoying the fresh clean feeling after her first day of service, she put on a green casual dress, no corset, and just finished brushing her hair when she heard a scream from downstairs.

Dropping everything, Kagome raced down the stone stairs and saw InuYasha holding Shippou by his tail, the poor boy was already sporting four lumps on his head. Without thinking, she yelled out, “stop right there!”

InuYasha, who was snarling down at the little kitsune, jerked his head to her direction.

Kagome jumped as she saw the anger and hatred flickering in his eyes, wait did they just flash red? Walking closer, she glanced down at Shippou and felt her own anger return with a vengeance.

“What is the meaning of this?!”

InuYasha sneered at her, “I do not have to explain anything to ‘the help’!”

Kagome was now standing a few feet away from them, “oh really?! Well servant or not we are all still people that deserve respect! Now you are going to put that boy down this minute, or you will force my hand!”

Laughing?! He had the audacity to start laughing at her?! Kagome calmly closed her eyes for a second before opening them to stare daggers at the half demon.

“You asked for it.”

With those words, she touched his arm that was holding Shippou, and a blast of purifying heat seared his skin.

“UUUUGH!”

He snatched his arm away, letting go of Shippou in the process. Bending his head down, he cradled his burnt arm. For some reason, Kagome didn’t feel like a hero in a fairytale, but instead the villain. Why?! She saved Shippou from InuYasha’s wrath, but there was something going on with her lord. The boy scampered off and left them alone.

“InuYasha?”

Her voice was soft and soothing, but he visibly flinched when she spoke.

“Lord InuYasha, please let me dress your wound. I am so sorry I did that to you. I just did not know how else to get you to let go of Shippou. He was trembling in fear of you.”

InuYasha lifted his head slightly, angling it towards her, “you should be too.”

Walking over to the couch, Kagome sat down and padded the spot next to her as a gesture for him to come sit.

Confused seemed to be the word that always filtered through his mind when he was around her, but he decided to go ahead and sit, even though it didn’t make sense to him.  
Leaning in, Kagome lightly grabbed his hand, again seeing him flinch away from her. This was a different InuYasha from before. 

“Perhaps I should fear you, and I did earlier today, but let us just say that I have a gift for seeing the truth of someone. The truth of you, tells me that you do not want to be a hateful angry person, but the cruelties of life have hardened you and made you want to push anyone away that could care about you.”

Taking a chance, she brought her finger up to his chin and turned his head to look at her, “tell me I am wrong.”

InuYasha ‘feh’d, but she could see the torment in his eyes. Not wanting to admit it, Kagome’s soft delicate hand on him felt so warm and genuine. She asked if he would let her tend to the wound and he finally agreed. 

"So, why were you so mean to little Shippou?"

Turning red, he looked away from her, "the kid followed me into the library and started making stupid jokes about how funny it was to see me trying to read."

"That was not very nice of him, but one lump on the head may have sufficed."

He was quite for a minute before speaking again, "I came here to get away from ridicule, and then one of my own servants was doing it. Something in me just snapped."

Lightly touching his warm skin with the ointment from the kit she found in the kitchen, Kagome gazed into his eyes, "I do understand, but I will not hesitate to do it again, if you are too rough with him a second time. Please, try to control yourself, InuYasha...I mean, my lord."

Stopping her, he covered her hand with his own, "you can call me InuYasha. The 'lord' part is not necessary."

She smiled and nodded before starting on his bandages.

This was the scene that Sango, Shippou, Kaede, and Myoga(the butler) came in on…all their mouths dropped.

As Kagome finished wrapping his strong sinewy arm, she noticed InuYasha growling and looking pointedly in front of him. Turning, she saw everyone staring at them and her face turned hot, but why should she be embarrassed about helping InuYasha? They couldn’t see her dreamy expression as she gently rubbed the ointment on, could they? Oh no! What if they could?!

Jumping up, Kagome curtseyed at InuYasha and walked off to her room; not wanting to be questioned about her behavior.

InuYasha watched her walk away and admired her petite frame with curves in all the right places, until she was out of sight. Turning his attention back to the onlookers, he was quite irritated at their intrusion, “is there something I can help you with, or has staring at me become a new hobby?”

Sango walked over to stand next to him and InuYasha just rolled his eyes, unaware of the hand, which made perfect contact with the back of his head.

Rubbing his hand over the throbbing area, he glared at Sango who had closed her eyes, stuck her nose in the air, and crossed her arms, “what the hell did you do that for?!”

She cracked an eye open to shoot fire at him, “that was for Shippou.”

Doing his best to not hide behind the couch, he made some lame excuse to leave and the whole gang couldn’t help but to laugh. Yep, he still had a healthy fear of the demon slayer descendant. 

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

That night, Kagome found it very hard to sleep; so much happened in just one day and she needed to clear her head. 

Getting up, she slipped a thin robe over her chemise white night gown, walked downstairs, and out the front door to take in the night air. Off to the right was a stretch of forest, and she decided to go check out the woods, after all, a demon would be very stupid to mess with her when she could blast it with purifying light and ‘poof’… no more demon.  
Finding a large tree in a small clearing, she felt entranced by the play of moonlight on the grass and leaves. So, she walked over and sat at the bottom of the majestic tree.

“Life has definitely gotten more interesting.”

Ears perked up and glowing red eyes narrowed in on her.

“What are you doing here?”

Kagome gasped as she looked up to see someone sitting on a large branch.

“Um, I was just relaxing.”

Hearing a low deep chuckle, she was unprepared for the next ten seconds as he swiftly jumped out and came to stand in front of her.

“Why do you not relax inside?”

His harsh voice didn’t seem angry with her, just curious.

“I have always felt the most at home in nature.”

He studied her and really liked her countenance.

“You are attractive and you smell good.”

Kagome fidgeted in place, fearing the worst.

“You are not going to eat me, are you?”

The demon smiled a toothy grin that Kagome found very sexy. He walked closer and pressed her against the tree with his body. He leaned his head down, “not unless you ask me nicely.”

Kagome stiffened up and he could smell the fear on her, a normally intoxicating fragrance, but for some reason he didn’t like it on her.

Stepping back, he smirked at her, “what is your name?”

Swallowing hard, she walked up to him and curtsied, “my name is Kagome, and you are?”

Thinking for a second, he decided to tell her, “I am…you can call me Red.”

Giggling, Kagome cocked her head slightly, “red like the color huh? You are a strange one.”

Striding the small distance between them, Red stared into her eyes, “says the girl that comes out to a dangerous forest to relax.”

Kagome couldn’t help but smile at that, “you do have a point there. I guess we are both a little strange.”

Walking back over, she sat down again at the base of the tree and patted the spot next to her. Red contemplated possible scenarios and liked the outcome of most of them, so he decided to go sit.

Fidgeting slightly, Kagome finally asked, “so are you related to InuYasha? I mean, you two look a lot alike.”

Turning his head, Red look her up and down and Kagome could feel her body warming from the open appreciation. 

“He is my brother, and an idiot if he has not made a move on you yet.”

Kagome turned away demurely, “Red, you should not say things like that. Besides, he is my lord and it would be bad for me to have that kind of relationship with him.”

Red gently grabbed her chin and made her look at him, “I am not your lord, so you would not have to worry about business getting in the way of pleasure with me.”

She didn’t understand it! This demon knew just the thing to say for her body to heat up and very naughty thoughts to filter into her virgin mind.

Speechless, she just held her knees and rocked towards him, lightly pushing him. This was either a good thing or a bad thing, but Kagome wasn’t sure yet as Red slid her body in between his legs and covered her with his arms.

“Red, what are you doing?!”

Chuckling, he cradled her close, “I am helping you relax, now get some sleep.”

She looked up at him, “you promise not to do anything perverse while I am asleep?”

Sexy smirk in place, he promised and she laid her head on his chest. Finally, she succumbed to the sleep her body desperately needed.


	3. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an eventful day and very interesting night, Kagome goes back to her duties with a skip in her step. InuYasha is having an inner struggle as jealousy surfaces over her time spent with Red.

The next morning, Kagome stretched in her bed and…she sat up quickly and peered around the room. How did she get back here? Jumping out of bed, she noticed her dirt covered feet and knew it wasn’t a dream; he must have brought her back here. A smile played on her lips as she got dressed and skipped to the kitchen.

The others knew there was something different about Kagome, but thought better than to say anything. Grabbing the tray, she practically floated up the stairs and into InuYasha’s room. He was sound asleep again and Kagome pulled back the canopy fabric, not looking just in case.

She placed the food tray on a small table and sat down in the chair on the other side of the small wooden piece of furniture.

InuYasha groaned out some curses, wrapped his naked body in his sheets, and went over to sit in the chair adjacent to hers. Smiling, Kagome poured him some tea as he tried to devour his food, but Kagome stopped him and made him say blessing over it first.

“You do not want to choke on it. That actually happened to my brother once and ever since then, he always prays over his food.”

There was silence for a few seconds until Kagome couldn’t stand it. 

“Speaking of brothers, I met yours last night.”

InuYasha spewed tea out and stared wide eyed at her.

“You mean Sesshomaru came here last night?”

Feeling confused, she forgot that he had an older brother.

“I am talking about your brother, Red.”

He continued to stare at her, a little confused himself now. Feeling uncomfortable, Kagome urged on secretly hoping something would sound familiar to him.

“He said he was your brother and that was why you two looked so much alike, except for his bright red eyes, protruding fangs, and two purple streaks on his face.”

InYasha blinked and realization punched him in the gut. It must be working! The moonlight in the locket really must be changing him…but why couldn’t he remember anything about it? He decided to just agree with her and ease her mind, “yeah, that is my brother alright. We are twins.”

Smiling again, Kagome felt relieved, “we talked a little bit last night, and he is very open with his emotions too. He was so sincere and nice in a ‘rough around the edges’ sort of way. Anyway, do you know where he went?”

Not sure why, but InuYasha found himself getting irritated with her and didn’t want her getting close to Red at all.

“He is out for the day. You will not see him again; in fact, I am surprised that he would come inside to begin with.”

Kagome was not oblivious to the change in InuYasha’s demeanor, but ignored the warning signs in her head to not tell him.

“He did not come in last night. He was in the woods when we met.”

Okay, he knew she was different and heck! It was one of the things he liked about her, but going into that forest at night was just suicidal!

“You have no business going out there and getting yourself killed! I do not care what the reason might be, you are not allowed to go out at night again!”

A piece of Kagome was intrigued by his sudden worry for her safety, but that piece was microscopic in comparison to the part of her which rebelled against the idea of him telling her what she could and couldn’t do.

“You listen here, InuYasha! (she stood up and put her hands on the table, leaning in close) I may be your maid, but I am not your slave! Oh, and at night, I no longer work for you and I have every right to go somewhere and do whatever I want, that includes going to see Red when he is here! At least he says nice things to me, albeit maybe a bit vulgar. He looks at me as a person, not as property!”

InuYasha searched her eyes and hated just how much he cared. Leaning back, he waved his hand.

“Do what you want, I am tired of arguing about it.”

Taking her seat again, Kagome sat quietly, peering longingly at the forest, until she felt a hand touch hers.

She jerked her head around to see InuYasha looking at her hand, which he had gently placed his own on top of. 

“I am sorry, Kagome. I do not normally act this bad around anyone and I am ashamed this side tends to be what comes out when you are near.”

Allowing him to cradle her hand, she asked him, “why does it?”

This time, InuYasha lifted his eyes and Kagome was struck with the vulnerability she found there. 

“I do not really know why. Something about you…it does not make any sense.”

He trailed his eyes down her neck to her ample chest accentuated by her servant’s dress as they protruded out, tantalizing his imagination. Kagome blushed demurely as he moved back up to her face.

“You have awakened a part of me that was dormant, and I do not know what it means.”

Closing his eyes, he tried to regain some composure.

“I will do better in the future.”

Kagome’s face broke into a small smile and she glanced up at him, “well if being better means less open then you can have it. I would much rather you be honest in your emotions and not a cold fish.”

A credulous expression appeared on his face, “you really are a strange one.”

She frowned as he repeated what she said to Red the other night.

“Were you spying on your brother and I last night?”

Her response was a blank stare from the hanyou so she blew it off.

“Never mind, it must be a coincidence. Red and I were joking about being strange last night. How silly would it be for you to spy on us when we were not doing anything to be caught?”

She giggled and Inu cracked a smile, but really wished he could remember those moments with her that she seemed to cherish.

Leaving the room, Kagome smiled to herself as she thought about InuYasha. How interesting it was to see, what could only be described as a flicker of jealousy in his golden eyes, at the mention of her being with Red.

Walking off, she didn’t see the hanyou open his door just enough to watch her leave, humming softly to herself.

“What have I gotten myself into?”

Shaking his head, he walked across the hall and locked himself in his private library, well not so private anymore thanks to Shippou.


	4. New Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sango gets a surprise visit while Kagome and InuYasha seemed to be getting closer. Wait, who just arrived for Kagome?

Doing her chores, Sango was completely oblivious to someone coming up behind her, until she felt a confident hand stroke her bottom as she scrubbed the floor. 

Swiftly, she flipped the pervert over her shoulder, landing him squarely in the middle of the soapy tile.

“Oh, Sango. How lovely it is to see you again.”

Rolling her eyes, she helped him up.

“I see a year away has not changed your bad habits, Miroku.”

Once he was standing upright, Miroku placed one hand behind his back and the other in front as he bowed to her.

“Forgive me, my dear Sango. I have learned to control myself with everyone, and yet control always seems to be lacking when you are close.”

Blushing, Sango picked up her scrubber and bucket, making her way to the kitchen; Miroku followed after her.

In the kitchen, she busied herself while Miroku told her stories of his amazing time in Paris, until Kagome walked in.

“Hello Sango.”

Picking up her own scrubber and bucket, Kagome almost missed the newcomer.

“Sango, who might this enchanting creature be?”

Kagome finally glanced up as Miroku bowed and grabbed her hand, planting a light kiss to her soft skin.

“My name is Miroku Houshi, and I will be staying here for a while.”

Remembering what it was like to be a proper lady, Kagome curtsied low, bowing her own head.

“Please to meet you, Miroku. My name is Kagome Higurashi.”

Sango raised her brows in surprise, but chose to stay silent.

Feeling rather uncomfortable with the way he looked at her, Kagome gently pulled her hand from his grasp.

“Sorry, but I have chores to do. It was nice meet you.”

With that, she scurried off to get done what she could before lunch.

Sango stared after her, suddenly rather curious about the girl’s past and how she came to work for them in the first place.

“Do you not think it strange, Sango?”

“Huh?”

Peering over at him, she seemed confused by his seriousness as he trained his vision on where Kagome walked off to.

“Why would a girl of gentile upbringing be working as a servant? Even her hands were too soft and delicate to be that of a worker’s. There is something rather odd going on.”

She would never agree with the lecherous man out loud, but he was right. There was something about Kagome’s situation that was very off in deed. Perhaps, the girl would feel comfortable enough to tell Sango, if she were to ask about it.

“There is no point in wondering about things like that. It is none of our business.”

Turning to look at him, she tilted her head up slightly.

“I do not know her story, but I can tell she has a good heart and that is enough for me. Whatever the situation, I am confident she is not here to be conniving. Even her and InuYasha seem to balance each other out.”

Now that piqued his interest.

“Really now! A girl that can tame the beast? This is a fascinating turn of events indeed. I must see this in person.”

Sango thought up a plan.

“I will get Kagome to announce that you have come to stay, and InuYasha will want to have a formal dinner to welcome you back. This will be my opportunity to have Kagome be the waitress serving you, and you can see, firsthand, what we all know.”

Nodding his head, he walked over and stood next to her.

“I have really missed you, Sango. So many lonely nights I spent thinking of you, and the night we were in the solarium together.”

Sango remembered that night perfectly and blushed as images of the moonlight dancing in the water fountain, made the water sparkle. Miroku was telling her he had to leave for school, and Sango fought back her tears, only to have one trail down her face. The one was enough as he scooped her up and held her. Thinking back, Sango could admit that the true highlight of that night, was the kiss. Not a sloppy mess between two lust-filled adults, but one drenched in affection and longing…possibly even love. 

It was the best and worst night of her life, because he still left her.

Shaking it off, Sango turned from him.

“I am sure you had no problems with being lonely as there are a countless number of whores and wanton women in Paris.”

Had it been another man, those words would have hurt, but Miroku could see what she was doing. His sweet Sango always carried the role of leader, and leader meant strength.

“Do you honestly think I had other women in my bed?”

He turned her head to face him, so much power in one index finger but it wasn’t the finger on her chin that moved her, it was Sango’s heart which yearned for him.

“I-I do not know. I want to say no, but you are Miroku! Known lecher that turns down no woman.”

“That was before.”

“Before what?”

Gazing into her russet eyes, he fell faster and faster into the warm abyss. 

“Before I met you, and all other women meant nothing after that.”

She wanted to believe him more than she wanted anything else before, and when he leaned down and captured her lips, she realized it wasn’t so hard to believe he was telling the truth; to believe in him.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It didn’t take long for lunchtime to roll around as Kagome made her way to InuYasha’s room, making sure to knock before entering.

“Hello?”

“Hey.”

She whirled around and was able to keep everything on the tray this time.

“You have a bad habit of sneaking up on me.”

Giving her a toothy grin, InuYasha eyed her.

“And you have a bad habit of scaring easily.”

Had Kagome not been holding onto the tray, she would have taken the chance to slap him on the arm for that one.

“Anyway, come with me.”

Looking back at his room, and then to the hall, she debated on following, but shook her head at such silliness. This man was her ‘master’ so to speak, and when he says ‘come’ she should just go with it. As long as he doesn’t make the warning bells go off in her head, everything should be fine.

“Are you coming?”

Pulling out of her musings, she quickly walked up to where he was and noticed him unlocking a door.

“What is this room?”

“My private study.”

Opening the door, he let her in.

“All the books I am interested in, souvenirs from my time in other countries, and even my old toys from when I was little, it is all here.”

Setting the tray down on a nearby desk, Kagome took in the whole arrangement. Walking over to the bookcase, she read different titles, and even found herself picking a few up to read the summaries.

“This is incredible!”

Looking back at him, she smiled a little.

“So why does Sango think you are not the reading type?”

Scratching the back of his neck, he looked kind of sheepish.

“Well, that would be because I kept my passion for reading a secret from everyone. It is one reason why this door is locked at all times.”

Turning back to the books, she noticed some paintings adorning the walls. What caught her eye was one painting; a little boy with puppy dog ears and a smile so big his golden eyes faded into the roundness of his cheeks.

“You were such a happy little kid; I wonder what happened.”

Walking up to stand next to her, he gazed at his painting.

“Life happened to me. Growing up, I never thought of myself as odd or a mistake, but the moment my parents took me out to the city, I learned that I do not belong. One man spat on me, a woman sneered at me, and it did not matter if that person was human or demon, it was still the same response. Half- demon means the world will never accept you for who you are. So, after the biggest humiliation of my life at the ton, I decided to stay here in the countryside where I can be myself without being treated like a freak.”

Feeling his pain, Kagome reached for his hand.

InuYasha looked at their clasped hands, and back up at her. She was still looking at the painting, but he could see tears forming in her eyes.

“I am sorry the world has been so cruel to you, that others cannot look past your appearance to see the person you really are. I am human, but I do not understand why others feel so much hatred towards half-demons. I think it is beautiful that two people from two completely different worlds, fell in love and cared not what anyone thought.”

This girl was really something else. Glancing down at their hands again, he held hers a little tighter.

“Kagome?”

Turning her head, she smiled at him.

“Yes, InuYasha?”

“I know it is none of my business, but how did you come to be here? I can tell you are from a wealthy family. Your hands are soft and delicate, the way you carry yourself is graceful and poise, and even the way you handle things, it all gives you away. Will you please tell me what happened?”

Walking down to a couch in front of the study’s fireplace, Kagome never let go of his hand as he followed her and sat down on the leather.

“I do not know a lot about what happened, but my father passed away suddenly. When he died, we discovered a lot of debt that he had been keeping from my mother. To pay off these debts, we sold almost everything we owned, including all my mother’s jewelry and most of our fine dresses. Even furniture was used to pay some of them, so when your father came to our house, I am sure he took one look and knew what to do. My father, apparently, accumulated debt with your father as well, and he asked me to work for him as payment, and in return, he would make sure that my mother and brother were taken care of.”

InuYasha rubbed his thumb softly over her knuckles.

“I am sorry to hear about your father, but I promise you that no more trouble will come to you or your family; I will make sure of it.”

Gazing into his vibrant golden eyes, Kagome felt like she was falling. Her stomach was jumpy like a hundred butterflies all trying to fly at once, and her heart was hammering wildly in her chest. What was this feeling?

“Thank you, InuYasha.”

“Please, just call me, Inu.”

Smiling softly at him, she squeezed his hand.

“Is that what your friends call you?”

“Other than Miroku and Sango, I do not have any friends, and I do not let them call me that.”

Blushing, Kagome looked down.

“So, I am the only one allowed to?”

InuYasha tilted her head up with his hand under her chin.

“Yes, only you, Kagome.”

Staring into each other’s eyes, they moved in closer. InuYasha glanced down and moved a tendril of black hair from her chest, revealing the full view of her ample bosom straining to come out of her dress with each labored breath she took.

He gulped as he looked up to her lips, so soft and inviting. 

Kagome leaned forward a little, aware of what was going on, but her mind was also in a haze. Closing her eyes, she waited with baited anticipation to feel his lips moving over her own.

Getting the message loud and clear, InuYasha lifted his other hand up to cup her cheek and make its way to the nape of her neck as he closed the distance between them.  
Euphoric. That was the only word to describe the taste of her, the feel of her, her scent that seemed to wrap around him to soothe and entice him.

Kagome was in the same position, as she moaned into the kiss. Everything she ever dreamed of wanting a kiss to be, it couldn’t even hold a candle to what InuYasha was doing to her. 

Pulling her close, he wrapped his arms around her waist and explored her womanly curves. 

Things were really starting to heat up as their breaths became labored with wanton desire. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, and InuYasha let her hair loose from its curled bun, running his fingers into her wild locks as he laid them down on the couch, Kagome on top of him. They wanted to feel and touch every part of each other. 

(knock, knock, knock)

“Hey! Are you two in there?!”

Sango’s interruption brought Kagome back to her senses as she tried to jump off him as fast as she could, of course Kagome really wasn’t the most agile of people as she, unceremoniously plummeted to the floor. This caused a loud thump, which made Sango worry even more.

“Hello?! Is everyone okay?!”

Coming to the door, Kagome flung it open.

“Hey Sango! Everything is fine, InuYasha was just showing me some paintings of him when he was little.”

The other woman took in Kagome’s messy hair, flushed cheeks, red lips, and dress which seemed to be slightly off center and wrinkled.

“Kagome, I just wanted to let you know that someone downstairs wants to see you.”

“Who is it?”

“You will have to come down and find out, but I will tell him to wait a few minutes for you to put yourself together.”

Sango gave a wink before shutting the door.

“Who would be here for me?”

InuYasha walked over to her, and pulled her into an embrace, her round bottom pressed intimately against him.

“Promise me something, Kagome."

Closing her eyes, she placed her hands over his and leaned into his chest.

“Yes?”

Leaning his head down, he grazed his lips over the outside of her ear before breathing softly onto it. 

“Promise me you will not pretend like this never happened.”

Turning around in his arms, she bit her bottom lip.

“I do not think I could pretend. The truth would be written all over my face.”

He captured her lips in a soft sweet kiss.

“Good.”

Licking her lips, Kagome tried to calm down as she felt the heat from her cheeks.

“I better try to make myself look presentable. I just have no idea who could be coming to visit me…maybe my little brother.”

Grinning at her, InuYasha moved her hair away from her face.

“In that case, I will do my best to make a good impression.”

Nodding, Kagome made her way to InuYasha’s room so she could utilize his mirror.

Watching her from the door frame, he found he couldn’t stop smiling, and he didn’t want to. 

“You look beautiful, so stop fidgeting with it.”

Her bun wouldn’t cooperate, and the bottom half hung down with black curls flowing down to the nape of her neck.

“It is not usually appropriate for a woman’s hair to look like this.”

Rolling his eyes, he shook his head.

“It looks great. I like your hair down anyways.”

Deciding to stop messing with it, she made her way downstairs, InuYasha in tow. 

What greeted her was a surprise.

“Kagome!”


	5. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out who the new visitor is, now the fun begins.

She stopped midway down the steps and stared in disbelief. 

“Oh boy.”

She said it low enough for no one down there to hear, however InuYasha heard it loud and clear.

Summoning up the courage, she continued her trek downstairs and plastered a smile on her face.

“Hello, Kouga. What brings you here?”

He rushed over, grabbed her hand, and began his assault of kisses on it.

“Oh, Kagome! I thought I would never see you again!”

Pulling her hand away, she looked over at Sango and Miroku.

“How did you know where I was?”

Standing back up, he smiled, “actually, I didn’t. Miroku and I met in Paris some time ago, and I got his letter saying he was coming back and that I should come see him here. It just so happens that we were talking when I got here, he mentioned your name, and that you were the new help.”

Grabbing both of her hands this time, he stared into her shocked sapphire eyes.

“Tell me, why would a noblewoman, such as yourself, become someone’s maid?”

“Kouga, I appreciate your concern, but it is personal business. You understand, don’t you?”

“I could take care of you and your family, if you became my woman; then you wouldn’t ever have to work like this.”

Shaking his head, he lifted one hand to cup her cheek, but InuYasha had enough.

“Hey! What’s going on here?!”

Kouga stopped before reaching her cheek, and Kagome was thankful as she pulled her hands away and moved to stand by InuYasha.

Kouga bowed.

“Forgive me, sir. I just came to be with my friend Miroku. You have a lovely home.”

As Kouga scented the air, he noticed something. Standing back up, he saw what the master was and that smell made sense.

InuYasha wanted to pummel the wolf-demon for acting so casually with Kagome.

“If you have only come to spend time with Miroku, then would you mind not harassing my help? These women are just here to do their jobs, not be manhandled, and I will not have any of that under my roof.”

Kouga smirked arrogantly at him, “with all do respect, Kagome and I go way back. One day, if I can convince her, I am going to make her my woman, so surely you can make an exception since she is my intended.”

Blood boiling now, InuYasha slowly walked down the steps all the way, and stood face to face with the wolf-demon.

“No exceptions, wolf. And she’s not your intended, so hands off.”

They seemed to be intensely glaring at each other, until Miroku broke it up.

“Okay! As much as I love a pissing contest, how about Kouga and I walk the grounds and get some fresh air?”

Turning from InuYasha, Kouga followed Miroku out, and the hanyou let all the tension loose in his body.

Kagome, still next to him, tried to hold his hand, but he pulled away, “what was that?”

“What?”

“Do not patronize me! Why was Kouga being so familiar with you?!”

Kagome stared in astonishment, “I know not what has you so upset with me, but Kouga is just a friend that wants more. He knows I do not feel that way about him, but he keeps pursuing me. Now, tell me how that is my fault!”

Searching her eyes, he saw nothing but truth in them, and her scent also told him her words range true. Slumping, he hung his head, “sorry, Kagome.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, she lifted his chin and kissed him softly. InuYasha reacted immediately, but managed to keep it sweet by focusing all energy on keeping control.

Letting up, Kagome smiled,“I guess I should get the rest of my chores done.”

InuYasha watched her walk away with something akin to longing. 

Sango, who had been watching the whole scene, giggled, “you know, InuYasha, I do not think any girl has made this much of an impression on you before. Could she be your future mate?”

“There is a strong possibility of that.”

Instead of going back to his study, InuYasha decided to follow Kagome and keep her company while she did the housework.

*******************************************************************

Kagome had no idea how much fun it could be to talk with InuYasha, but this Inu compared to the first time they met... it was night and day. He was so vibrant and full of life as he shared stories of growing up in the country and playing with Sango and Miroku. 

“So, you, Sango, and Miroku all grew up together?”

“Yes. Sango’s family always served, or more like protected, my family. Miroku was another country boy that lost his dad at a young age, and by the time his mom died, my parents loved him like another son. In a way, my parents adopted him.”

Finishing her dusting, she stood by him at a small table, “it is so beautiful how your family came to be.”

He chuckled, “it didn’t always look pretty, but we were one big happy dysfunctional family, willing to hurt anyone that messed with us.”

Looking over at him, something caught her eye, “hey, Inu, what’s that?”

He looked down to her line of vision at the locket.

“It’s just a locket.”

“A locket of who?”

“You and me.”

“Huh?”

Smirking, he opened it to show the mirror on each side.

Kagome laughed and moved to touch the mirror on the inside as she saw her reflection in the locket.

“For a second I thought you were pulling a corny line on me.”  
Just when her finger touched it, a tiny pain shot down her finger and she pulled it back as blood dripped down.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry, Inu! There's blood on it now."

Tilting his head, he tried to wipe the red away, but it would't budge, "huh, that is strange, but do not worry. No harm was done. How are you though?"

Showing him her finger, she gasped as he put it in his mouth and licked at the cut before slowly removing it, "there, all better."

Shutting the locket, InuYasha made his way to the door, “tonight, I want you to wear your best dress.”

He turned to gaze into her soft grey blue pools.

“I want you to be my dinner guest.”

Blushing, Kagome ducked her head and nodded.

She was too cute and he couldn't help laughing at her bashfulness before leaving the room.

****************************************************************

Staring into the full-length mirror, Kagome smiled sadly. This was the way she used to look all the time.

“Hello you. Long time no see.”

Her dress was an elegant violet empire waist with sewn beads running through the bodice, and a split running down the middle, opening to another layer of purple satin. Her sleeves were capped with black beads dangling off the ends. The look would not be complete, without her white elbow length gloves, and cameo choker necklace. Of course, with most of these kinds of dresses, there was a plunging neckline, but thankfully, Kagome had her corset on so her full chest would protrude slightly, but not fall out.  
Placing a few extra pins in her hair, she smiled. Black tendrils fell gracefully down the sides of her face and a little at the nape of her neck, while the rest was in a curly ponytail adorned with a sparkling clip right above it.

Grabbing her shawl, and putting her dressy shoes on, Kagome made her way to the dining room.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************

InuYasha, Miroku, and Kouga were already sitting at the table, a secret challenge seemed to be going on between the demon and half-demon, and Miroku could guess it had to do with the raven-haired beauty, Kagome. 

Said girl, opened the door and all three men stood up.

InuYasha stared like he had never seen her before. She was gorgeous regardless, but seeing her like this was a real treat for him. Walking over to escort her to a chair, InuYasha noticed Kouga doing the same, and Inu made sure he was the first one to reach her.

“My lady.”

Inu offered his arm, and Kagome gladly took it.

Kouga was secretly fuming as she was led to sit next to the hanyou, and the poor wolf demon was on the other end of the long table...nowhere near her.

Miroku blinked and thought of how incredible his Sango would look in that kind of outfit.

Said girl chose that moment to step out in her usual maid outfit, and Miroku changed his mind…the maid uniform was always amazing on her. One day, he hoped to make her his wife, then she would never have to wear that uniform again, except for role play nights.

Sango looked over at Kagome who was entirely too busy making eyes at Inu, who was holding her hand, making small circles with his thumb.

“You look so amazing tonight.”

Blushing, she played with her cameo, “this is the way I used to dress most of the time.”

His gaze moved from her sweet face, to the porcelain skin of her neck, landing at her chest, aching to be released from the confines of her dress.

“You are making it very hard…to be a gentleman.”

She felt her breathing quicken and had no idea the action caused her breasts to push even more against the top of the dress.

“I did not mean to make things difficult on you, Inu.”

Staring into her cerulean eyes glistening with affection, he could feel himself leaning towards her, but an, ‘eh hem’, from across the table, stopped him.

“Sorry to interrupt you, but I think a certain wolf demon is about to jump out of his skin if you do anything else.”

Miroku pointed to Kouga, and InuYasha could practically see steam coming out of his ears. Kagome chose that moment to break the tension, “so, Kouga, how was your trip here?”

Turning his attention to her, he smirked, “it was okay. The countryside is beautiful, but I am more of a city boy.”

Kagome looked down with a smile.

“I quite like being surrounded by all this nature. It makes me feel…at home.”

That elicited a laugh from the wolf demon, “what are you talking about, Kagome? You were born and raised in the city, just like me. How can nature feel like home?”

Shrugging her shoulders, she side-glanced at Inu.

“Something about this place, I guess. Being here, I have felt things I never have before, and it feels right.”

Getting her message, InuYasha searched out her hand under the table, and gave it a light squeeze.

Kouga downed a glass of wine, “well, I will always live in the city, and when you are my woman, we can have a country home just for you to enjoy nature.”

Rolling her eyes, Kagome shook her head, “Kouga, I never agreed to being your woman.”

Before anything else could be said, dinner was brought out and everyone ate their fill of chicken, along with a thinly dressed salad.  
Full and happy, Kagome took a sip of her water and watched the little exchange of looks between Miroku and Sango.

“So, how long have you two been courting?”

Miroku jerked his head towards her, “what?”

She waved her hand, “do not ‘what’ me. Tis quite obvious there is something between you.”

He cocked an eyebrow at her, “that same could be said for you. Do not think we have not notice a change in atmosphere with you two.”

Kagome ducked her head and chanced a peak at Inu who was sporting a tinge of red on his cheeks, “whether there is or isn’t something between Kagome and I, it is our business and we will let you know when we are ready to.”

InuYasha’s comment was too much. Kouga stood up abruptly, and walked over to Kagome.

“Will you please take a walk with me around the grounds?”

Looking from Inu to Kouga a few times, she agreed.

As they walked out of the room, InuYasha couldn’t stop the growl from slipping past his lips. Chancing a glance at the time, he ran upstairs and out the window.


	6. Love Is A Funny Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The walk with Kouga was awkward, but even more was meeting Red again. With her emotions so mixed up, Kagome is doing her best, but another visitor arrives?
> 
> There are some 'fluffy' moments in this chapter.

It was safe to say that was the most uncomfortable walk Kagome had ever been on. Kouga just talked on and on about their possible future and what would be in store for them.

“Kouga, have you ever thought of us just being friends?”

He chuckled, “that’s a good one, Kagome.”

Stopping short of the forest, Kagome moved to stand in front of him.

“I am quite serious, Kouga. What if we are not supposed to be together? What if there was a perfect person out there waiting for you? You are so sure I am the one, but I am so sure that I am not. You are a wonderful guy, and I do not want you to waste any more time trying to pursue me, instead I want you to go out and find your real mate.”

“Kagome, is that really how you feel?”

She nodded her head.

“Yes, it is. I don’t want to lose you as a friend, but you are not the one for me. I am sorry, Kouga.”

Hanging his head, he walked back up to the manor, and Kagome’s heart was breaking for him.

Needing to clear her head, Kagome made her way into the forest and found the giant tree from before. Leaning against it, she slowly slid down into a sitting position. 

“Boy, I sure do know how to make a mess of things.”

Hearing something behind her, she got up and peaked around the tree trunk, but saw nothing. 

It was that moment, she felt strong arms come around her from behind. She was startled, but leaned into the strong chest.

“Came to check on me, Inu?”

Hot breath fanned over her ear.

“Guess again.”

Whirling around, Kagome felt mortified.

“Red! I am so sorry! I thought you were InuYasha.”

Red smiled at her, arms still around her trim waist.

“Not happy to see me?”

Biting her bottom lip, she felt guilty even being around him.

“Tis not that, InuYasha and I had a moment and I think we are together now.”

He snorted in retort.

“One romantic moment and no promise of commitment; typical of that mutt.”

Pouting, Kagome glared at him.

“Do not speak of him that way!”

She yanked herself out of his grasp and made her way back to the manor, or at least that was the plan. Red grabbed her wrist and spun her into his arms.

“I will not give up that easily. He is not the only one that wants you.”

Without hesitation, Red slammed his mouth on hers and Kagome thought the territorial possessiveness of the kiss would make her angry, but she practically fell limp as her knees gave way from pleasure.

Red’s hands explored her curves, trailing his touch across her skin, and Kagome felt heat like flames licking at every place his clawed hands grazed and rubbed.

“Wait…wait!”

With what little strength she still had, Kagome pushed on his chest and successfully freed herself from his grasp.

“I-I cannot! Please understand that, Red. I am going back to the manor, goodnight.”

Turning her back to him, she let the silent tears fall. Not even a whole day of being with InuYasha, and she already screwed up! How could she feel so hot for Red when she was so into Inu?

*******************************************************************  
(The Next Morning)

InuYasha heard the door creak open and smiled as he saw the raven-haired girl of his dreams slip in and place the tray of food on his small table. As she made her way to the bed, he surprised her by jumping up and flinging her onto it.

“Good morning, beautiful.”

Staring into his golden eyes, Kagome felt like weeping all over again.

“Inu, I need to tell you something.”

Not liking the hitch in her throat, he braced himself on one arm.

“Okay, I am listening.”

Taking a deep breath, she started.

“I was walking with Kouga, told him we would never be together, and he left. Needing to think, I entered the forest and found the tree from before, and Red was there again.”

Brushing some hair from her face, he readied himself for the blow.

“What happened?”

“He held me and I thought it was you. When I saw it was not, I got out and started towards the manor, but he yanked me back and kissed me.”

She could see his jaw working as he clinched his teeth, but she continued.

“I thought I could get out of his grasp easy, but when he kissed me it was like all strength left me. And worse yet, he started touching me and there was serious heat in it.”

“Did you enjoy it?”

Biting her lip, she furrowed her brows.

“I did. I still stopped it, but my body betrayed me. How could I react that way to anyone else? You are the only one that made me feel that way, and then your twin brother was able to…I do not understand it.”

InuYasha knew, but he didn’t know how she would take it. Instead of telling her the truth, he opted for acting like he wasn’t bothered by it.  
Wiping her tears away with his thumb, InuYasha gazed into her eyes.

“It’s okay. This is my fault for not making us official, well that ends now.”

Sitting up, he waited for her to do the same.

“Kagome, I would like to properly court you.”

Confused, Kagome stared into his golden eyes and tried to understand his line of thinking.

“Inu, how could you want to be with me when I just told you about me and your twin?”

He knew she was a smart girl, but really hoped she would just agree without questioning it.

“Well, do you care for him?”

“I do not even know him that well.”

“That doesn't answer the question, do you care for him?”

Turning away from his stare, she tried her best to understand her own emotions and desires.

“I suppose it is strange for me to react the way I did, but I did not even know what my reaction would be to that kiss. I felt so sure of what we could have, but when Red kissed me, I felt my certainty waver. I am not one to have a fickle heart so why, in God’s name, would that happen? I guess I do care for him.”

Inu stayed silent, but inside he was screaming his frustration. Never the less, he continued to listen to her pondering.

“I am going to need time to think about things before I give you my decision.”

Drawing her into an embrace, his lips hovered over her ear.

“Take the time you need, but please continue to be with me. I will share you for now, even if I hate the idea, but I do not want you to forget the way we feel together. Allow me to keep seeing you like this, so what we have gets a fighting chance.”

Lifting her head from his chest, she smiled.

“Alright, I will continue to see you on a non-professional level, and Red. How long do I have to make a decision?”

“Well, there is a Gala held here every year. In one week, my family and friends of the family will all come and have a formal ball. You will be my companion, and before midnight, I will want an answer.”

Gazing deeply into his amber eyes, Kagome nodded her head.

“At the ball, I will give you my answer…but I do not have a ball gown to wear.”

Smirking, InuYasha stuck out his chest proudly.

“I already thought of that. Sango and you will go and pick out dresses in the city. I will give her the money you two will need.”

“Sango is going to be there too?”

“Yeah, she’s more family than servant. Plus, I think Miroku is counting on his chance to dance with her. Also, his little sister, Rin is coming in from studying abroad, so you and Sango can keep her company while she’s here.”

Getting up, Kagome brushed off her uniform, trying to make sure wrinkles didn’t set in.

“How old is she?”

“Little Rin is sixteen now, and no one has seen her for about five years.”

Shaking her head, Kagome made her way to a chair next to the round table.

“So, who all is expected to show up?”

InuYasha walked over to sit across from her, and his half-naked form was wreaking havoc on her emotions as a nice red tint sprung to life on her cheeks.

“Let’s see, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kaede, Myoga, Rin, Sesshomaru, Mom, Dad, probably some of Dad’s business friends and their wives, the mangy wolf because he would want to stay, and you.”

Tilting her head, she asked inquisitively, “won’t Red be going?”

Inu snorted, “yeah, right! He’s not into galas or any setting where he must act civilized.”

“A true man of the wild, huh?”

“You could say that. We are actually not close at all, and I never see him which works for me.”

“You seem to hate him.”

Looking away, InuYasha contemplated her words.

“I do not hate him. I hate what I am.”

“What you are?”

“Yeah, a good-for-nothing half demon.”

She didn’t know what possessed her to, but she wrapped her arms around him.

“You are not good-for-nothing! Being a half demon doesn’t automatically make you a mistake. I think you’re amazing just like you are.”

Lifting his head, he leaned down and captured her lips in a heady kiss and let himself fall off the precipice, knowing the only way to win Kagome’s heart is by giving all of himself to her. 

Kagome moaned as she felt so much emotion hit her all at once. Tightening her hold on his neck, Kagome could feel them fall to the bed, but found it hard to stop as his hands roamed over her, finding any exposed skin not hidden by her uniform. Gasping, Kagome held onto his head as he dipped down to rain kisses on her neck, her collar bone, and then the tops of her breasts.   
He made quick work of the bodice as he undid the lacing and saw her corset confining the supple flesh, loosen and expose her chest.

“InuYasha!”

Lifting up, he cleared his mind of all the things he wanted to do to her, and looked at their position.

One of his hands had made its way under her dress and was laying against the hot flesh of her upper thigh, the other was cradling her neck while he was lathering the top of her chest with kisses. Yeah, they needed to stop before things got carried away. He pulled her dressed up to cover her tempting bosoms and took in a shaky breath.

“I’m sorry, Kagome. I didn’t mean to go this far.”

“No, Inu. I should apologize! I instigated it.”

Lifting her up, InuYasha tried to calm himself down, but Kagome leaned over and gave him a soft kiss, lingering for a while.

“I’m not completely sorry though. I enjoyed what we were doing too, but we must slow down. I would still like to be a maiden when I marry.” 

Images of Kagome dressed in a white empire waist wedding gown, holding flowers and walking towards him, invaded his mind. 

“You’ll make a beautiful bride when that day comes.”

Blushing, Kagome was about to say something when Sango burst into the room.

“I hate to interrupt, InuYasha, but your brother and his fiancé are here.”

Jumping up, he gave her a wild expression.

“What do you mean?! He’s here now...with a woman?! Why so bloody early?! The Gala isn’t for a week!”

“I know! For some reason, he found it necessary to be here now!”

Looking from Inu to Sango, Kagome interjected.

“Is he a mean person?”

Both glanced at her, but InuYasha spoke first.

“Well, you see, Sesshomaru was never easy to get along with. He’s a good bit older than me, but even without that he’s just…cold.”

“Cold?”

Sango decided to speak up.

“His demeanor is cold and emotionless, but he’s really not a bad guy. He just likes things his way, strict with no diversion from it.”

“A peculiar one then.”

They nodded their heads, and InuYasha thanked Sango for letting him know, before she walked back out. 

“Kagome, I don’t want Sesshomaru to meet you as my maid.”

“Hm?”

“I want him to meet you as my companion.”

He wanted so badly to call her his intended, but it would have been a little much at that moment.

Kagome smiled softly at him.

“I could wear my dress I wore for dinner last night?”

Walking over to his wardrobe closet, he pulled out a wide short box with a big bow on top.

“I was going to save this for an outing with you, but now seems like a good time.”

Giving her the box, InuYasha stepped aside so she could have some space to open it. 

Biting her bottom lip, she opened the present and gasped.

“Oh, InuYasha! It’s breathtaking!”

She lifted the dress out and held it to her, spinning around. It was a pale green dress with a low neckline, and beautiful small pink flower patterns in the center panel before flaring out to blend with the rest of the skirt. There was also capped sleeves with little tiny crystals dangling from the edges around the arm cuff.

“When I saw it, I knew it was the perfect dress for you.”

"Inu, how did you find time to go to town?"

Turning a little red, he cleared his throat, "well, the details aren't important, but I had Sango draw it up and take it to our personal clothes designer."

Mouth open, she shook her head, "you need not do something like this for me."

"Yeah, but I wanted to. Anyway, get dressed and I'll see you down there."

Giving him another hug, she sighed deeply, "thank you."

Smiling wide, she held him for a second longer before making her way into the guest room next to his.


End file.
